This invention relates to hip level support of paint cans, especially pails, to be used when moving upon ladders and scaffolds which requires the painter's second hand for stability while painting with his first hand. Mobility of the paint can or pail at the side of the painter is a general object of this invention.
Heretofore, various harnesses and belt supports have been employed for the aforesaid general objective However, complexity and movement limitations have made such devices difficult and impractical to use. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple and practical hip level carrier for a painter's paint can or pail, at hip level elevation of the can or pail adjacent to the painter's thigh, this being the most advantageous position.
Comfort is a high priority requirement, and to this end it is an object of this invention to provide a girdle in the form of a wide band of heavy bodied strapping of flexible material that conforms to the changes in body configurations of the painter as he works. It is to be understood that the painter's stature and body attitudes vary drastically, and that this pail carrier must be universally applicable to all practical situations of the painter at work. That is, the pail must contain an adequate supply of paint without spilling, and in a position available to the painter's brush (a right handed arrangement being shown herein). To this end it is an object of this invention to secure the paint can or pail such that it inherently remains vertically disposed within predetermined limits during the painter's normal work, without requiring undue attention. To this end the can or pail is coupled to the girdle by an anti-friction bearing means that ensures its erect condition by means of gravity.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide reliable securement of a paint can or pail, whereby safety is ensured together with damping of and limiting of displacement of the can or pail from its optimum vertical condition. Firstly, this can or pail carrier is characterized by a band of heavy bodied strapping that encircles the can or pail beneath the bail features thereof, and utilizing hook and loop fastening means for universal securement. Secondly, the anti-friction bearing means supports said heaving band of strapping on a horizontally disposed axis of rotation projecting normal from the aforesaid girdle that is buckled to the hips of the painter, and stabilized by a depending apron or flap member engageable against the thigh of the painter for its vertical support in conformity to movements of the painter. The normal human is characteristically erect, or substantially so. And thirdly, the bail of the paint can or pail is captured by frictional engagement through a loop of belting releasably buckled immediately above the anti-friction bearing means, without encumbering the bail while providing for its capture and quick release.